Problem: If $8a + 3b + 8c = -8$, what is $-48c - 18b - 48a$ ?
Explanation: $= -48a - 18b - 48c$ $= (-6) \cdot (8a + 3b + 8c) $ $= (-6) \cdot (-8) $ $= 48$